Grazing Deer
by anime-wolf-child
Summary: The Royals are about to meet the Commaners....insert evil laughter Warning Yoai
1. Authors note

Hello readers. No one messages and my sister wont give me ideas so GIVE ME IDEAS OR NO MORE STORIES except maybe one-shots…


	2. Grazing Deer

Hello again thanks to those who have reviewed and sorry if I haven't read your reviews, I don't check my mail often. I'm sorry if this sounds like a story you have wrote, I've read so many good stories like this I forget if this is my imagination or a story I've read. Please review if you like it or want me to continue. Remember, praise helps o

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did yoai would ensue…Lots of it****XP**_

_The demons and pairings are as followed:_

_Kai-Deer, doe Shikamaru-deer, buck_

_ Ino-White dove Chouji-Grizzly bear _

_Temari-Raccoon ? (Message me for pairing) _

_Kiba-Husky Kankuro-Raccoon _

_Sakura-Bunny ? (Message me for pairing) _

_Naruto-Fox # Sasuke-Black wolf _

_Hinata-White mouse Neji-Tawny owl _

_Ten Ten-Hawk ? (Message me for pairing)_

_ Gaara-Raccoon Lee-Black panther _

_Tsunade-Lion Jiraiya-Snowy owl _

_Iruka-Brown mouse Kakashi-Grey cat _

_Kiame-Great white shark Itachi-Black wolf_

_Think of anymore pairings, message me._

_God loved the birds and invented trees._

_Man loved the birds and invented cages._

_-Jacques Deval_

_There once was a brothel in the middle of a wood. Now there was something special about this brothel. Its inhabitants were demons. Ok that's it. Scrap the fairy tale._

_Tsunade once decided that on top of her healing business she wanted to create a brothel. It gave her more money for gambling, and it gave the girls on the street a home. And it wasn't actually in a wood, it was in a city._

_Now, this city was part run by the famous Nara dynasty. The Nara dynasty was an incredibly smart clan, it was just a shame that their heir was, as Kai liked to put it, a lazy asshole. He was incredibly smart, but he preferred to sleep all day rather than work, letting his friend and advisor, Chouji, get on with it. Now this city was on the border to 3 different countries. Making it perfect for the Nara's to keep the peace between the other dynasties._

_Now the 3 dynasties were:_

_The Uchiha dynasty, a stuck up, cold, possessive and incredibly powerful clan. Owner of the sharingan. Some question how the cold and stuck up part even happened considering their mother. The heirs to this clan were Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. They have the famous Hatake Kakashi as their teacher and the famous Iruka as their advisor, making them a very strong country._

_The next were the Hyuugas. They possessed the byuakugan. Some felt they were cruel and heartless, keeping the main branch and the side branch separate, others thought they were strong and just plain stuck up. They had one heir and this heir was called Hyuuga Hanibi but, should happen anything to her, Hyuuga Neji from a side branch would take her place. Their first child, Hyuuga Hinata, had run away at a young age, 10 to be exact._

_Third were the Sabukas. The desert dynasty. Their heir was Sabuka no Gaara, controller of the sands. His brother, Sabuka no Kankuro, had stepped down after the disappearance of their older sister, Sabuka no Temari. The Sabuka dynasty was a dynasty to be feared. Their heir heartless and emotionless, he showed no mercy and killed those who opposed him on a daily basis; plus about 10 random guards._

_Now the problems start when they decide that this city is perfect for all of them, on the borders of all the countries; a free catch as one might put it. So, to stop war, the Naras decide to split it between them. Into…districts as you might call them._

_Now back to the brothel. It was in the centre of town, getting customers of all districts and race. They offered interesting conversation; among other things… It wasn't the best brothel in the city, not by a long shot, but, although it didn't have luxury rooms with satin, and brilliant dancers and the best… entertainers, it did well for itself and the customers always had a good time; if you know what I mean._

_Now something was about to change… And the boundaries of royals and commoners were about to be tested…_


	3. Grazing Deer ch 1

Hello, I wrote this and the other one on the same day. If any of you flame, you may just find yourself tied to a chair with Ibiki questioning you. You have no idea how long it took to write both of these… Anyway I will keep putting the demon list down to remind you who is what (ok it's for me XP), reviews are appreciated, no really I'm running low on inspiration, I keep getting ideas for different things and can't stay on one thing for long XD And yes I know I can't use apostrophes, don't blame me.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did yoai would ensue**__**…Lots of it**____**XP**_

_The demons and pairings are as followed:_

_Kai-Deer, doe Shikamaru-deer, buck_

_Ino-White dove Chouji-Grizzly bear _

_Temari-Raccoon ? (Message me for pairing) _

_Kiba-Husky Kankuro-Raccoon _

_Sakura-Bunny ? (Message me for pairing) _

_Naruto-Fox # Sasuke-Black wolf _

_Hinata-White mouse Neji-Tawny owl _

_Ten Ten-Hawk ? (Message me for pairing)_

_Gaara-Raccoon Lee-Black panther _

_Tsunade-Lion Jiraiya-Snowy owl _

_Iruka-Brown mouse Kakashi-Grey cat _

_Kiame-Great white shark Itachi-Black wolf_

_Think of anymore pairings, message me._

Laziness is nothing more then the habit of resting before you get tired.

-Jules Renard

Clouds…White clouds…Blue skies…Birds…Temaris face? Oh no…

"KAI GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!! NOW!!!"

"Christ Tem, do you want to blow my ears out?"

He laughed and sat up, autumn coloured hair blowing in the wind. Kai could almost be mistaken for a girl, with his feminine face, large, round, leaf green eyes that always seemed to be laughing and lips that were almost always fixed with a pout.

Now what do you think of when you think of deer? Big four-legged creatures with towering antlers? Now those my friends are bucks, male deer. You'd have thought being born a boy Kai would become have a male deer animal form, a buck. No. He received a doe animal form, a female deer. Now on the scale of things this doesn't really matter; both sexes in the demon world can give birth to children. But Kai despised having a female form. People thought he couldn't look after himself; couldn't fight for himself. No, this was most defiantly not the case. Kai was a great fighter in both forms. His animal form being a small, delicate, beautiful, autumn coloured doe; but that doe could pack a kick, ouch.

Now back to the conversation.

Temari laughed.

"No, though I would like to see that happen. Tsunade called us in. Customers. Rich ones at that."

Kai groaned and stood up.

"The kimono?" He questioned.

"Yes." And with that Temari turned and walked away.

"Keep up girly."

Kai started.

"You didn't…"

Temari turned and grinned.

"You betcha."

"Why you… get back here!!"

And together they broke off running, giggling, each trying to outdo the other and get home first.

Shikamaru sighed. Damn his parents. Why did they have to bring him along? They knew he wasn't interested in whores…of any kind.

All the girls entered at once, in perfect synchrony. They formed a line and bowed low. His ears picked up a faint whisper ripple through them.

"It's the princes!"

Shikamaru sighed. Oh boy. How troublesome. He looked around and noticed something strange. Nearly all the princes' attention was fixed on a girl.

Sasuke's attention was fixed on a blond girl, who, strangely enough, had three whisker marks on each cheek. Fox demon he thought absently also noticing that the 'girl' was in fact a boy.

Neji had his attention fixed on a girl with long navy hair and…white eyes? Surely not. Only Hyuugas had white eyes. Oh well. Neji wasn't related to the main branch directly. He was, to be precise, related by his second aunt's distant cousin's brother's wife's mother. Or something along those lines. So he was free to choose as he liked.

Choji, strangely enough, was being watched, intensely, by a girl with long blond hair tied up high on her head, wearing a kimono with decorated with a single white dove on a blue sky. He himself was too caught up with eating potato chips to notice the attention.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, just a slight curl up of the lips, but a smile no less.

Next the boys entered. All in perfect synchrony, all forming a line and bowing low.

He noticed that Kankuro's attention was immediately caught by a boy with scruffy brown hair and two fang marks on his cheeks.

Even the cold, heartless Sabuka no Gaara's attention had been caught, by a boy with scruffy black hair… two massive eyebrows and a smile that was too sparkly to be real.

He almost gasped at what he saw next. Itachi, the cold heartless basted of the Uchiha clan, was looking at someone. A man with blue skin, gills and sharp pointy teeth. Oh well; at least he showed some signs of emotion.

Now it was his turn. He looked at all of the boys. None caught his attention. Then he looked at the girls. His breath caught in his throat. There, standing next to a raccoon demon that looked strangely familiar, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could tell that this 'she' was, in fact, a he but who cared; not that it mattered anyway. He barely even noticed the looks his mother was giving him. But he did. So, turning to face her, he looked her straight in the eye and mouthed at her to bugger off where the sun doesn't shine. She blinked, then slowly smiled, and gave him a look that kept glancing to the boy he had been looking at. That look sent him blushing like a school girl.

He schooled his expression and looked back at the boy. Closer inspection revealed that the boy looked about one year younger than him and also that they had deer ears on their head. Shikamaru frowned. He had deer ears on his head, but he also had small antlers that he could make disappear when he wanted them to. It dawned on him. Either he had hid them from view or he was a doe. Now very few people had animal forms with an opposite sex to their normal forms, but it was not unheard of. Al he could think of was that the boy was beautiful.


	4. Grazing Deer ch 2

Greetings my loyal fans XD Well Kalainah Nemani Aurae (sorry it's late), by the way if you could send me inspiration it would be a big help!! I'm currently playing a game on the internet so I don't have that much inspiration any more TT mumble need to watch more Naruto…anyway enjoy, seme are on the right, uke on the left, and, apart from Gaara and Lee who are the opposite, those on the left are in the brothel. Any information on who dies in the anime would be great XD

This was written before the note, the note still applies, it just took me awhile to realize that I hadn't uploaded it, sorry to those who care

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did yoai would ensue…Lots of it****XP**_

Kai-Deer, doe - Shikamaru-Deer, Buck 

Ino-White dove - Chouji-Grizzly Bear 

Temari-Raccoon - ? (Message me for pairing) 

Kiba-Husky - Kankuro-Raccoon

Sakura-Bunny - ? (Message me for pairing) 

Naruto-Fox - Sasuke-Black Wolf 

Hinata-White Mouse - Neji-Tawny Owl

Ten Ten-Hawk - ? (Message me for pairing) 

Gaara-Raccoon(not in brothel) - Lee-Black Panther(In brothel)

Tsunade-Lion - Jiraiya-Snowy owl(thought I should give her something to get her claws into XD)

Iruka-Brown mouse - Kakashi-Grey cat 

Kiame-Great White Shark - Itachi-Black wolf 

_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_

Now I know what you're thinking. Why were all the princes in the same room in the brothel at the same time? Well, all the mothers had gathered together and organised this for one main reason. There sons weren't getting laid. And to those five mothers it was their main priority to get grandchildren for them to dote on before they died horrible deaths defending their countries.

Now back to the main story.

Kai sighed. Damn how he hated this kimono; and how he hated Temari for putting him in the stupid thing in the first place. He sighed. Now he had to sit her and be judged like cattle in the market. Tsunade gave the signal and he bowed again to the princes, then Tsunade and went and sat down. The princes had to go to the one they liked. Ino, he noticed, scrapped this rule and went straight for the Nara heir's personal advisor. He snorted. Maybe no one would sit in front of him and he could watch the evening's proceedings…someone sat in front of him. 'Shit' he cursed in his head. He may be a geisha but bad language came with the age.

"How troublesome…" came the murmur from in front of him and his head shot up at the words. There sitting in front was the Nara family son. Prince and Heir the country to the north-east of the city…or was it north-west he mused in his head.

"North-east," was stated and, once again, his head shot up a light blush on his face; not realizing that he had spoken out load. Once his head was up he noticed that he was under the scrutinizing gaze of the prince.

"What!" he snapped. The prince blinked. "If you want to say something about me say it, don't stare at me like I'm cattle!" The prince started to chuckle. Realizing that his temper had, once again, got him into trouble he shot down to a bow and started to apologize profusely. A hand caught him underneath the chin and lifted his head up to meet the gaze of the amused prince.

"Well your different aren't you…" the prince mused; making him blush once again. The prince chuckled and let go of his chin, leaning back into the cushions. His gaze once again calculating.

"What are you exactly?" The sudden question had his gaze once again on the princes' face.

"Sire…?" The prince shook his head.

"Shikamaru," he corrected almost absently, "What demon are you. You have deer ears but no antlers…"

"I'm a doe demon sire,"

"Shikamaru," the prince corrected once more, this time with a slight wave of a hand. Now it was time for Kai to inspect the prince. He had a rather plain face with thin eyebrows and dark eyes that showed that although the guy was inelegant, all the guy really wanted to do was go home and sleep. Now his hair was an interesting feature. It was black and tied up so it appeared to be the top part of a pineapple. Kai frowned. If the guy wanted to go home them he should, he himself wanted to watch what Ino was doing.

**-Shika's POV-**

He glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. So he was a doe then. Hmn. How troublesome. He noticed the boy frown slightly and realized that he didn't know the boys name.

"What's your name boy?"

Said boy looked up, startled.

"Kai, sire,"

Shikamaru sighed, looked at the boy sharply, making him look down and blush yet again, and motioned for a servant to bring him something.

"Please, call me Shikamaru. Have you ever played Shougi, Kai?"

Kai shook his head.

"No sire-err Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru grinned. This would be fun.


End file.
